Kim's Christmas Sweater
by Sentinel103
Summary: Kim and Ron ten years down the road. This is my entry for white's annual contest. It stars KP and Ron, I hope you enjoy it.


This is my entry into whitem's annual contest. Just to let you all know this is rated 'T' and it has nothing to do with anything else I have put out.

Thanks go out to CajunBear73 for all his work over the years at keeping the swamp from swallowing me up.

So Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year…why 'Christmas' and _not_ 'holidays'? I am a Christian and it's the best good will I think I can offer to everyone.

Oh and good luck to all the other entries.

ST-103

Kim's Christmas Sweater

_The Stoppable household, Upperton. December 23__rd__:_

"Hi honey how was work today?", Kimberly Stoppable (nee Possible) asked as her hubby walked in the front door.

Sigh, "The board wants to open four _more_ restaurants next year KP. I mean we had decided on no more than two a year so that the quality of the food and service are in line with our goals.", the former high school goof replied as he reached for his wife of ten years and brought her close to him.

The red head who had just got time off from GJ for the next three weeks whistled, "Four world class eateries how are we going to do it?"

"It won't be easy KP, luckily I have Ned on my team…and he's helped me with the last three."

The red head cooed, "Good Ron, you can't do it all on your own. Do you want a soda or _something_?"

Ron sat down, loosened his tie and without removing his coat, motioned for Kim to sit on his lap. Kim liked this game and loved to spend at least a few minutes every day just being held by the guy who had risked it all for her more times than she could count.

Our famous red head had gone back to school after having received her Master's Degree in almost record time. Meanwhile, Ron waited to go to school until she finished, and then when she started her job, he went and got his culinary degree and ended up with an MBA. Once Ron had been hired by the corporation that owned Bueno Nacho, the former mascot knew that he had it made and began moving up the corporate ladder.

Kim seeing their dreams coming to fruition began to take classes again to reach her ultimate goal.

She leaned in to her guy's ear and began to speak very lowly, even though there was no one besides them living in the house yet; the only thing missing in their lives up to now was…a baby.

As the petite red head continued to whisper, Ron Stoppable's face began to light up. Leaning back to look into her eyes, he asked, "Are you sure?"

A simple nod was all he needed to feel like he was going to explode. "We have the Christmas party at your 'rents tomorrow night KP, my family is going to be there as well. Is that when you want to tell them?"

"Yeah and I know just the way to do it."

Contrary to expectations, the two didn't have the smooth transition from being best friends, then moving to boyfriend/girlfriend, then to lovers and to spouses. Kim had been injured badly on a mission and even with Ron's monkey powers he couldn't just 'fix' her. In the end it took lots of time and money to get her back on her feet. Unable to attend classes, the feisty red head did almost her whole sophomore year of college from her hospital bed.

And when he came to her with the question, Kim hesitated, she didn't want to get married in a hospital bed, but Ron wanted to wed her as she was for fear that he would lose her forever if her condition worsened.

Treatments were long and painful and there were many ups and downs that transpired during her time in the rehab facility. Finally one day Kim Possible took her first painless step in a year, but deep down inside she knew something in her body wasn't 'right'…Ron could feel it too and it almost destroyed their relationship because Kim felt she was 'flawed'. Marriage counseling was demanded by both parents to fix the problem.

Finally Bernie Katz, the Stoppable's Rabbi, asked the right question. After that the couple was able to speak about their feelings and were able to work them out with the help of friends and family. Even though Kim never did convert to Judaism, the Rabbi held a special place in her heart and she remained good friends with him.

Then there were money problems facing the young couple with all of the hospital stays and therapy. In short, Kim and Ron found themselves very broke…but in a nick of time help arrived and the people who offered the help told the former heroes that they would be hurt if they refused the offer. Kim and Ron accepted their assistance as long as they could pay them back, with interest, or if their benefactors agreed to take something else of equal or higher value in exchange.

Reluctantly those people agreed to the terms set out by Kim and Ron. As a result the former goof had his nose to the grindstone, going to school while working, as well as taking care of his spouse. The years were hard, but the young couple seemed to thrive on hardship, and slowly they turned it around to the astonishment of their many friends.

X

_Middleton, Colorado….The Possible residence:_

"Hi kids, James and I are glad you made it in spite of this weather.", Anne Possible greeted her daughter and third son at the front door.

"Yeah Mom, we might want to spend the night to be safe. The roads are getting slippery."

"Tim and Jennifer have your room this week honey. But we can always pull the sleeper bed out of the sectional."

Ron asked, "That sounds like a plan and a little better than when KP and I used to campout in the family room."

"Those were the days Ronald…."

The blond goof smirked, "Is Jim ever going to move out?"

"Yes and he met a nice girl this time and has been saving his money.", Anne said before she leaned in and lowered her voice, "We made him a good deal on rent so someone would be around to watch the house while we were on vacation, but he has found a nice condo nearby and he will be moving next month after they get all the painting done."

"Good.", Ron responded, "I thought he was going to be a lifelong geek and never move out, but I sure hope the place where he's going has a good insurance policy."

Kim punched her hubby on the shoulder, "Be nice, the Tweebs are respected now honey."

Anne rolled her eyes at the two, "He's wanted to, but now that he's got that Professor's job at Jimmy's old college he has way more money than he needs…but you know he didn't need that much. The twins split the earnings on their patents evenly, but I think they work because they are bored to death."

Kim sighed, "I'm so happy for them, but I thought they never would grow up. And now they are famous."

"KP your whole family is famous.", Ron said as he took his wife's coat after he helped her remove it.

"Kimmie! You have a new sweater!", Anne gushed; she knew Kim loved her old one and seeing her in a different one after all these years surprised the elder red head.

"Thanks Mom, the old one was real…_old_ and has seen better days. And I wanted to look good for Christmas.", Kim turned around modeling the red wool thing. There were four polar bears on the front…two adults and two cubs, with a decorated fir tree in the background.

At this point James Timothy Possible and Timothy James Possible entered the living room with their Mother between them. At seeing the matriarch of the Possible family, Ron made a beeline for the elderly woman and wrapped his arms around Nana before he gave her a buss on the cheek. Nana gave Ron a good onceover, making sure he had his proper party sweater, which seemed to be the required item of clothing that all good Possibles and Stoppables were to wear during the party.

"That sweater of yours is getting a little tight on you Ronald, do I have to knit another one for you?"

"Uh no Nana, I'll lose some weight…I promise."

"Good I just want you to be fit for my Kimberly." Nana now turned her eyes onto her eldest granddaughter and frowned, "She's wearing a new sweater and not one I made for her. I wonder what's up with that."

The former agent decided this needed looking in to and unwrapped herself from Ron's grasp. Ron told the older woman, "Her old one had a couple of broken threads and she wanted you to be proud of her Nana."

"Well she should have told me. Now if you will excuse me I want to see Kimberly. I'm sure you can make do without an old woman next to you." Now Nana has a seamstresses eyes and didn't need a tape measure to know she might be able to have one done in fairly short order. In fact the older woman knew that with some effort she could be finished by morning.

Ron laughed as she moved off towards Kim, "You'll never be an old woman Nana."

Ron shook his head after Nana excused herself and turned his attention to his Father-in-law and the Cowboy Possible, giving each of them a hug. "How are you and Kimmie doing Ronald?", James asked.

"Real good sir…", Ron caught the look, "I mean Dad. KP is working towards her PhD and I am proud of her."

"We know that Son, how about _you_?"

"Just got promoted to executive VP over North America.", Ron explained with a smile on his face, "Never thought a fast food cook would ever go that far, did ya?"

"We wondered for a while.", James agreed, "But getting married in college seemed risky at the time, then you went to work going to school at night…and then Kimmie got hurt by that German….."

Ron smiled at some of the cuts both he and Kim had to make at the time and at what he did to Dementor to make sure that he never hurt his girl ever again, "It worked out and KP has a solid career…"

"And so do you.", Slim Possible added, "The stock you sent my way and the scholarship for Joss has sealed our path to being comfortable. I still have to thank you for that."

"Sir that was a simple repayment…."

"With ten thousand percent interest.", Slim finished for him, "I bought another fifty thousand acres and still have ten million in the bank."

"Sir it was well worth it for the help we received when KP was sick."

"Family does that for family. We never expected anything…"

"I am a Stoppable and Stoppables always repay their debts, even if it's to the devil.", Ron countered, "and while you may be tough, you're definitely _not_ the devil."

With that Slim Possible broke out laughing and pounded on Ron's back.

Ron and everyone else heard the doorbell. Anne went to the door and moments later she reentered carrying a pink rodent wearing a green coat and scarf. James laughed, "It looks like the Stoppables are here in force."

Ron hurried over to his buddy and held out his hands as three others showed up. Those were Barb, Dean and Hanna. Rufus jumped into Ron's hands and the blond sidekick quickly set him on his shoulder so that he couldn't be crushed. "Hi Mom, Dad and Sis.", Ron greeted as he hugged his family, "Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah."

Hanna frowned, "You just saw us last week brother."

"And I miss you when I'm away for even five minutes Sis."

X

Later after Jim and Tim showed up and everything had calmed down Nana whispered to her granddaughter, "Kimberly is something wrong?"

"No Nana, everything is fine.", Kim sighed with a large smile on her face.

"Something _is_ different about you….."

Kim knew that she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, "Nana, you can read sweaters right?"

"What…", the older petite lady trailed off as she gazed at the much younger woman. Then she gasped.

"Do the others know?"

"Not yet."

"Does Ronald?"

"Of course Nana…he _can_ tell you know. He has a gift."

"Then when…"

"Tonight."

"When?"

"Now.", Kim replied and then nodded to Ron who had been watching.

The blond walked softly over to his wife and took her hand, "Can we have everyone's attention for a moment?"

James motioned for Ron to proceed, "I've been told that sometimes Christmas sweaters have hidden meanings in them. KP is wearing a new one which has a message for anyone who can see it."

On the former heroine's sweater there were the two adult polar bears with a polar bear cub on either side of them set before a decorated Christmas tree. The cubs had emerald eyes, while one of the adult bears had emerald eyes and the others eyes were brown. Nana sat back and smiled. Anne peered intently for a few moments, then gasped and glanced at Ron (who nodded). She then rose and ran to her daughter and wrapped her and then Ron into a tight hug and asked, "Really?"

By now James Possible caught up on what was going on (although the Tweebs were still in the dark). "Am I going to have to send you to a black hole Ronald?"

"Yes Sir.", Ron responded with a wide smile.

"Then congratulations Son, you and Kimmie have made me a very happy man."

Since Nana cornered Kim earlier she knew what was going on as well and sat there very contentedly. Barb Stoppable had already joined Anne and wrapped her daughter-in-law in a warm hug.

James asked, "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

Kim blushed, "We know that we are going to have Tweebs, but we don't know the sex yet."

Barb Stoppable made Kim come over and sit next to her, "You are going to stop working so much and studying so hard…right?"

"Yes Mom S, but GJ gives me flex time because of the class load."

"Good and lower your work load, the education can wait. What is growing inside of you is important to all of us here."

"But…."

"Kimberly you are my daughter in more than by way of marriage, and you have admit you have always been driven."

"I know."

"Good, but enjoy this experience. You are going to bring two lives into the world and for most of the next year they will depend on you and your choices. Now I know how the sleeping arrangements have been placed and you will stay with us tonight in the guest room…"

Ron leaned close to them, "What did I tell ya about Jewish Mothers, KP?"

The former heroine rolled her eyes, "You warned me…" Then to, "Mom S, I promise to behave and get plenty of rest and exercise and eat right."

Dean Stoppable watched the goings on and whispered to James, "Time to start a college fund."

The senior rocket scientist nodded, "My thoughts exactly Dean, maybe we need to discuss this some more over another type of liquid refreshment."

The rancher chuckled, "That's how ya like ta think just 'bout most of the time Squirt."

"Yes it is Slim. I think I have something which will get the creative juices flowing. Follow me."

Anne Possible glanced up to see the three men rise to their feet, "Not too much.", she mouthed silently.

XX

"Hey there you are.", the blond executive said as he found the three older men, "Dad, Mom's looking for you."

"Ronald how much do you have put away at the moment?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Assets, Ronald."

"Do you mean cash, or everything Dad?"

"_Liquid_ assets.", Dean clarified.

"I have several million dispersed in bank accounts in the area. Then I have the Roth IRA and some assorted stocks and bonds, but most of it is with the corporation. As for KP…I really don't know. We don't use hers since mine is more than enough to live on.", Ron said as he thought about it for a few moments.

"When are you going to be allowed to diversify?"

"Two years, then the stock options begin to mature."

"Then you have enough for the short term in case something goes wrong?"

Ron replied, "Wade looked it over, I have twenty years of money if _everything_ tanks."

"Good, but I want you to begin saving a little more. I know of a few funds where I would like you to put a portion of your bonuses as long as you don't need them to live off of."

"Our house is paid off as well as both cars Dad, like I said we have funds and the options should be worth some money. In the next few years I expect that KP is going to want to write that book she's been thinking of."

"All of that is well and good Ronald, but I am going to want to see your plans to make sure that no one is taking advantage of you…."

"Dadddddd."

"You are going to have two more little people depending on your choices Ronald. I want your finances to be as solid as they can be."

"I'll be by next week with it, we have a New Year's party here anyway."

"That will be a good time to do it…"

XX

Nana asked, "You don't know the sexes yet Kimberly?"

"No Nana, I knew that I was pregnant, but I only told Ron a little while ago 'cause I didn't want to get his hopes up…"

"When we got married I was so badly hurt and we didn't worry about having babies…Ron was scared he was going to lose me and I was scared that I wouldn't live a week and we just wanted to be there for each other. Then when I healed Ron was afraid to touch me like he was afraid he would break me. It took almost a year before I finally informed him that we _were_ married and _he_ had certain duties."

Anne giggled, "I remember Kimmie, but you have to admit neither of you was thinking about sex…"

"I _was_…anyway we found that part of me was broken and we didn't think that I'd ever get this way…so the way I see it is we have miracle babies.", Kim explained to her Mother the Surgeon.

Anne was confused. She knew that her daughter and son-in-law tested and tried nearly every single way of conceiving without using a surrogate mother like two doctors had suggested, but though they _were_ considering that option, Ron refused because he didn't want to 'cheat' on his KP.

Several of Kim and Ron's female friends from high school had offered the service as long as they were considered part of the family. But that number was whittled down a bit when Kim broke the news that there would be no intercourse with the world-saving Monkey Master. Nonplussed, Monique and Tara again offered to help out regardless.

"So how did it happen?"

"Huh?", Kim asked, coming out her trip down memory lane, "Oh Ron just wined and dined me and the next thing I knew I had the right color on the strip."

Anne asked, "Why did you take so long to tell anyone?"

"I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up, but I feel better about it now. Next week we're going to see Monique and break the news to her that she's going to be an Aunt…then we have to tell Felix and the girls from the cheer squad."

Barb smiled, "At least you gave the news to your family first."

"You guys have always been there for us…we _had_ to tell you first."

Anne and Barb giggled as Kim's Mother-in-law gave insight, "Trust me its better this way."

"Huh?", asked Kim.

Barb clarified, "Mothers-in-law can be pains in the butt." Anne and Barb both laughed at that one and Anne continued, "You know we are going to expect you to treat your body a lot better, Kimmie."

Sigh "I know Mom. It's already been decided that I am not going out in the field ever again once I get my PhD. At that point, if they want me to I'll retire on them."

Barb laughed, "With _those_ injuries that has to be the best thing you have ever said Kimberly."

X

The men and the women of the two families had come back together to eat Christmas Eve Dinner. The two patriarchs stood shoulder to shoulder, "Dean we have been truly blessed this night. Now would everyone please stand?", James asked.

Dean continued, "To Kimberly…"

James took over, "To Ronald, you, our children are our inspiration and our hope…"

"Soon there will be more members of our family to brighten this world…", Dean said.

"And to brighten all our futures, thank you Ronald for being there for our daughter."

Dean finished, "And thank you Kimberly for becoming Ronald's best friend and Wife. May Yahweh bless you and our grandchildren."

Ron rose holding his Wife's left hand, "Thanks Mom, Dad…and Mister and Mrs. P for all the support, we pledge to raise the kids as best we can since you have shown us the way. This has been the best Christmas I can remember."

Kim didn't have to say anything now, but she could feel the love directed at her and her guy."

X

At the Stoppable home (where Hanna lived you know):

Ron snuggled up behind his wife and kissed her behind the ear, "I always told you Christmas was my favorite holiday KP, next to Thanksgiving, and now it's even more special."

"I love this time of year too, it's a relief that we are on back on track."

"It's not a race KP although I think Junior and Bon-Bon seem to be tearing it up."

The red head snorted, "It's _always_ a competition with her."

Sagely, "Well, at least Monique and Reiger aren't trying to kick them out one a year.", Ron shot back.

"Mmmmmmm, no more egg nog for you."

"It was your Dad's Scotch, KP…honest." Ron then put his hand over her tummy and snuggled close to her back as he enjoyed giving her the warmth that she craved, "Thank you for always being there for me KP."

"And thank you for being my best friend forever honey."

XXXXX

See I can write something nice.

Oh and Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and all the rest of the 'canon' characters from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself. Since CB and I are amateurs we make no cash off this little hobby.

I'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


End file.
